RikuXSora Do you really love me?
by Princesswtp
Summary: Sora is upset he loves Riku his best friend & wants to tell him,But Kairi tells Sora that she has a crush on him and she also tells Riku that she has a crush on him. (What's her plan?) But does Riku have the same feelings towards Sora?
1. Chapter 1

**Riku & Sora**

**Do you really Love me?**

**Chapter 1**

Sora was walking on the beach and he was deep in thought (Which doesn't happen all that often)… "I can't tell him… I mean he is my best friend. And I know that I really love him, But if we do get together Kairi will get upset because she had said that she has a crush on me... So I don't know what to do… If only Roxas was here. He would help me & calm me down… But he is away on some sort of quest with Axel I think…" . Just then Riku started poking Sora's cheek "Hey Sora are you okay? You look a little upset?" Riku said as he stopped poking Sora's cheak. "Oh it's nothing Riku!" Sora said as he had his signature smile on his face. "I don't believe you Sora" Riku said a little worried… "It's nothing" Sora lied. "You can't lie to me. I know you two well Sora!" Riku said concerned. Just then he leaned in and kissed Sora. 'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!?' Sora yelled in his head. "You know Sora…. If you don't tell me I'll have to force it out of you." Riku said with a smirk. "But Rikkkuuuuu!" Sora whined. (sigh) "I doing this because I love you Sora…. More then a friend ya know…." Riku said while blushing. Sora's eyes widened. "Uhh….Umm… I…. Uh" Sora muttered. Riku felt his heart drop. He knew Sora didn't love him like that… Now he ruined his relationship with Sora . Riku started to walk a way with a huge lump in his neck . "Riku wait!" Sora yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Riku X Sora

Do you really love me?

Chapter 2

Riku was held back by his arm which Sora was holding, Riku looked in Sora's ocean blue eyes and almost started to melt. "Riku… I love you too…" Sora said as he blushed. "Really!?" Riku said surprised. "Yeah I love you with all my heart Riku… But I wanted to tell you yesterday but before I had the chance Kairi confessed that she had a crush on me…" he said almost crying… Riku understood why Sora felt this way but yesterday Kairi said she had a crush on Riku. "Wait she confessed to you too?" Riku asked the adorable brunette. "Wait what do you mean too?" Sora asked surprised. Riku had an answer to all of Kairi's crap. "Well she must of confessed to both of us to try to keep us apart." Riku said. "What!? Kairi!? Why would she do that!?" Sora asked while almost losing his mind. "Well whatever her reason was… It backfired on her." Riku said as he kissed Sora and held him in his arms. Sora Kissing back and moaning at the same time. Riku never noticed how soft Sora's lips & hair were & he was running his fingers through Sora's anti-gravity hair. (How does Sora's hair do that!? Well the same goes for Roxas, Cloud, Axel, & Demyx). Riku started to lift Sora up from his ass while Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist. Kairi was watching from behind a tree "WOW! That worked better then I thought… Look like me work here is done." She whispered. Riku started to lick Sora's bottom lip & as he did Sora opened his mouth more to let in Riku's tongue. Riku put his tongue in Sora's mouth (It's getting hot in here! But...I won't make them have sex… Sorry have to keep it rated T ) Riku was memorizing the inside of Sora's mouth & was happy he could kiss Sora like this. Sora was moaning loudly "I can't believe this is happening right now! I don't know how many times I've dreamed about this!" (Did you have even Sexier dreams with Riku in them... Huh Sora huh?) Both finally out of breath they split apart panting. "I love you Riku…." Sora said. "I love you too Sora." Riku said as he kissed Sora's forehead.

Thanks for your time reading! I will make other fanfics too! Made by: Princesswtp . I own nothing, at all the characters belong to their rightful owners I just decided to make up a story!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my Loves! I decided to make another chapter to this story. I didn't plan on making any other chapters so… TI will only make two more chapters to this story. So please enjoy! I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

-Princesswtp-

Chapter 3.

Riku was overjoyed that Sora felt the same, but was pissed at Kairi for trying to break them apart (With she wasn't trying to. She was trying the opposite.) And he was going to get to the bottom of it. "Sora?" Riku asked as he was running his fingers through Sora's hair. "Yeah?" Sora answered while playing with the ends of Riku's long silver hair. "Do you think we should ask Kairi about the 'double' confession?" Riku said with a small smirk. "Yeah I would really like to know." Sora said and got up and started to walk to Kairi's house. Riku fallowed Sora. Sora took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Kairi got off the couch and thought "Who the hell is that? Oh no…. Please not Sora and Riku. Please, please, please…" Kairi was still begging in her head as she answered the door. "Hi guys!" She said nervously. "What the hell Kairi!" Riku yelled and Sora did a face palm. Kairi did a face palm at the same second Sora did. (Sometimes one face palm is not enough.) "What are you talking about Riku?" Kairi asked still in her face palm. "The double confession Kairi?" Riku answered. "Oh…. Um… Would you two please come in and sit down?" Kairi asked nicely. "So…. Why did you do it Kai?" Sora asked. "Well you see I-" Kairi said and Riku interrupted her "Do you love both of us or something?" Riku asked. "Well I love you both. As brothers though… So as I was saying. Sometimes in love people think that the one they are in love with doesn't love them back. So I knew that you two loved each other, and so I thought I would give you two a little push in the right direction." Kairi said as she crossed he legs (Right over left.). "So you tried to get us together?" Sora asked. "Yep!" Kairi asked with a smile. "So… Why did you do it Kairi?" Riku asked. Kairi blushed. "Um… Well Cuz I love you guys." Kairi said. "And?" Riku asked. "I…Um…. (deep breath) Cuz I'm a Yaoi fangirl…" Kairi confessed. "Uh… Okay…" Both Sora and Riku said. "Well thanks for explaining Kai. Bye Kai we'll see ya later." Sora said as he and Riku left. "That was uh…" Sora said "Weird…" Riku finished for Sora. "Do you want to go out on a date this weekend?" Riku asked. (BTW it's Tuesday in the story.) "Sure I'd love to!" Sora said and kissed Riku's cheek and went home. "Yes! Got a date with Sora! Never thought I'd ever say that…" Riku said in his head.

Next Chapter will be the date! Please Review! It makes me happy! Hope you liked it. Till next time my Loves.

-Princesswtp-


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry

Hey Loves… Sorry to tell you but don't know (If or) when I'll be back… I love you guys but, my computer that I used to write broke… So I most likely will buy a new computer, BUT it will be awhile before I do… BUT I promise I WILL BE BACK! Even if I come back in a few years. I wanted to tell you so you didn't think that I died or somethin'… Love you! And I will be back soon! Promise!

-Princesswtp-


End file.
